Total Drama Super-Powers
by NoahFan4Ever
Summary: They thought they were normal... They were different. They thought they were freaks... They were special. They thought they were nothing... They had the power to change the world.
1. Message from the Author

Hi everyone! This is my first EVER fanfiction so if the characters are OCC or if the story isn't good, sorry. Also, if you don't want to read two annoying author notes from me, you can just skip to chapter 3 and start reading, haha! :)

Anyway, I'm really excited and since I love Total Drama I decided to write one about it. This is about the ORIGINAL cast members having superpowers and stuff like that. I sure that someone has already wrote something like this, but I'm going to try and make this different and unique. Sierra, Alejandro, Blaineley, and the cast members of season 4 WILL appear but later in the story since they appeared later in Total Drama.

Since this is my fist fic (as I mentioned before), I want to include/ hear all of my readers thoughts, opinions, etc. I would like to try and make all of my readers happy (if possible) and make this story as satisfying as possible.

Please review and tell me your favorite character (Which will influence the strength, abilities, weakness, etc. of the character's powers), the couples you like (Which will influence the couples in this story), and anything else you can think of. Remember, the more a character / couple is chosen, the stronger/ more likely they will be a couple! (As you can tell, I DO have favorites so despite reviews, they will have some more power and such, but most of it will be based on reviews) I will be glad to receive any reviews_ from both anonymous readers and members!

This will be the format that I show the super-powers of the characters with:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Element/ Type of Power:

Power Strength:

Abilities:

Weakness:

Potential:

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy my fanfiction! Please R&R! (Read and Review… or Read and Relax as I used to think it meant) Until next time!


	2. Message from the Author (again)

Oh shoot… (Not sure if I'm allowed to curse here so I'm playing it safe.)

I'm so, so, so SORRY everyone! I realized that this sounded like an OC app thing, even though I meant for it to be about the characters of the show! The format thing was just so that I would be able to show you the characters' (of the show) superpowers. So anyone who did that, sorry_ I'm not accepting applications. If you want, I can make a different story where I can use your OCs?

Sorry again. Please review with your favorite character and couples! I appreciate your reviews_ all of them!

Oh, and this will probably be the fastest update from me, ever. It is so dang hard to write a story!


	3. Prolouge

**A/N (Author's Note) (If you want, you can skip this because it's really long… but I'd appreciate if you did read this):**

Ok, first off… I'm so so so so so so so _**SO**_ (times infinity plus a thousand more) sorry! D,X I just had so much stuff going on and writer's block and stuff and yeah… I'm sorry! I never meant to take so long!

To all the people who read last time/ or are reading this for the first time, thank you SO much for sticking with me/ reading my story! I really appreciate it! To have people read my story means a lot to me! :D

Also, I just finished watching the final episode of TDAS! It was AWESOME! XD I'm really sad that it's over and they're getting rid of the old casts now though.

Since I couldn't PM the Guests/ Anonymous people, I'll just reply to you here. (Most of you didn't write a name so sorry if you don't know which ones yours. I replied in the order I saw them):

Fangurl: I will! I like that couple too! And thank you for reviewing and reading my story!

Guest: I'm so sorry but, as I said in the second Author's Message, this is not an OC story! So that means I can't use your OC. However, I really glad that you reviewed and read my story! Thanks!

Guest: Ok, I'll put down both of them! I love both of those couples! Jeff is spelled as Geoff by the way. Also, thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

Guest: Are you the same person who sent in the OC app before? Yeaahhh… sorry… well, I did but yeah… well bye! (Or hi since I'm talking to you again?)

Guest: Sooo, Heather's your favorite? Those are some cool ideas by the way! I loved Teen Titans too! I haven't watched them in a while though… I'll take all your ideas into account! Thank you for reviewing and reading my story!

TDI Freak: I like a lot of them too! I'll take your favorites into account! Thanks again for reading/ reviewing!

Guest: That's ok! I don't mind at all! I'll put your couples and favorites into account. Thanks for R&R -ing my story!

**Warning**: There's a reason why this is rated T, you know. It's because… well I don't really know actually. It's not all adult-like like M and not fluffy like K sooo, yeah, T it is. This is in an alternate universe if you don't know already so TDI, TDA, etc. never happened. The characters may also be OOC. Oh, and my writing isn't really that good, so if you're eyes bleed and fall out of your sockets, you can't blame me/ sue me/ do anything. I warned you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total Drama. I wish I did though.

Soooo… if you read this whole message, sorry for how long it is. And, onwards with the story!

* * *

Prologue:

He stood silently in front of the blank screen, a cruel smile that didn't reach his eyes flitting across his face. His brown eyes were cold and hard, like a shard of ice, beautiful, frozen, sharp, dangerous. And that's what he was, dangerous.

Alone, he stood, the outline his thin silhouette illuminated by the thin rays of moonlight streaming through the open window of the dark room. The full moon, a blue orb of undying light, shone brightly. The scattered stars glittered like crystal tears on the leaves after a storm. The sky was darkness, an endless inky pit, only broken by the bursts of light coming from the stars and moon. The night was mystical, creating a more haunting and mysterious feel to everything.

Suddenly, the computer crackled to life, and the image of a young woman filled the screen.

The women was wearing a thin beige coat with the hood pulled low over her head in a futile and desperate attempt to have her face remain unseen. Her pants, just a shade darker then her coat, was noticeably too big for her, seeing that it was baggy and the bottoms were rolled up at least three times. She seemed to be about 16, maybe 17 at most. Her onyx colored eyes darted nervously around, like a frightened rat.

"W-what do you want from me?" Her voice stuttered on the first word and squeaked at the last. "…Dang it. I'm not afraid of him." She mumbled the last few words under her breath, glaring at the ground as if it were its fault for everything that was happening.

He chuckled, a laugh full of menace and darkness. "Talking to yourself, Bee? I can hear eeevvvvvery word you're saying, you know."

His voice was silk, smooth and rich, but it was laced with icy undertones that danced underneath the surface.

The girl, "Bee" as he called her, shivered and unconsciously pulled her thin coat closer. Moments later, realizing what she had just done, she straightened her back, pushed down her hood and scowled at the figure.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name."

"Tch. Upset over the slightest things. I expected more of you, _Bee_," he replied coolly, "Anyway; I have a job for you to do."

"I won't do it," she shot back immediately.

The mood instantly darkened.

"Are you sure about that?"

"P-positive."

A soft sigh came from the being. "Such a shame," he said softly, yet his voice was filled with barely concealed threats, "I suppose I will have to _dispose_ of you now. I would _love_ to keep you, but you know too much. You know how it is, don't you, Bee?"

Bee's face blanched a deathly pale. She felt herself shiver again, but could do nothing to stop her shaking. "N-no… D-don't… Please. Don't! I'll do it! Just don't! Please!" She was begging now. Half-sobbing, half-pleading, she fell to her knees, trembling violently. "I'll do it…"

"Good." Although she couldn't see his face, or any part of him except for his silhouette for the matter, she knew he was smirking at her. "Well, you know what to do then."

Nodding slightly, she shakily got to her feet. "I'll do it," she whispered to him. Then, she turned around and left.

Moments later, the screen clicked off. Yet, as the minutes ticked by, he still stood there, unmoving and silent. For an hour he stood there, until finally, the old forgotten grandfather clock down the dusty hall rang twelve. Slowly, he swiveled around and smiled.

"It's time to get started."

* * *

Cliff-hanger! XD Yeah!

Sooo, what do you think? In case you didn't know, the name 'Bee' was like a code name. If you have any other questions, just ask me, and I'll answer! (unless it's a spoiler question sort of thing)

Anyway, please review! I can't wait to hear your feedback! If you haven't already, keep voting for your favorite characters/ couple! Thanks a million for reading my story! I'll try to update faster! So until next time!


End file.
